


Popsicle

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [13]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Popsicles, Sexual Fantasy, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: you know what that means, kiddos





	Popsicle

It was a hot day, and so Pudding and Taruto had decided to stop at an ice cream parlor while out on their date. It was, in fact, so hot that she had decided to forgo a fancy sundae or anything like that, preferring to instead get a simple popsicle. She claimed that those were much better for cooling down than anything else, and Taruto didn't question her on that. She did know more about human things, after all.

The tank top she wore stuck to her skin and was damp in places, due to how sweaty she had gotten, and her hair was messy and matted, and he was sure that if he reached out to touch the top of her head, her hair would still feel wet. It was nice to be inside, and the air conditioning was helping cool things down a little bit. His sundae was helping as well, but he found that he kept leaving it alone, barely picking at it as he was distracted by the girl across the table.

He couldn't help but stare at the way she ate her popsicle, suckling at the top and wrapping her lips around it, the red dye staining them just a little bit. She would slowly lick around it, and then suck lightly, and then plunge it further into her mouth, and it was impossible not to liken this to something else she was quite good at doing with her mouth. It wasn't long before he could feel himself growing aroused, and leaned forward reflexively to conceal it.

He couldn't tell if she was doing this on purpose or not, though. Her face gave nothing away, and it was entirely possible that she was completely innocent and that he was the one with his mind in the gutter. However, he knew his little monkey, and so he couldn't help but be suspicious of her. Whatever the case, watching her like that was nearly too much for him, and he couldn't wait until they could get back home so that they he could do something about this.

 


End file.
